Form
by Jess J
Summary: MichaelSelene deleted scene from Hybrid War. Strange how something as simple as shirt changing can turn into so much more, strange how one form can turn someone into something else. Please r&r!


Author's note: Well, due to extensive bugging by **staticradar**, this deleted scene from Hybrid War was written. You see, because of her obsessive love for Michael/Selene and the wording I used when mentioning this incident, she kept hounding me to tell her what really happened when Michael changed his shirt, insisting Selene helped him. Well, she did. Happy, now **staticradar**? This is actually a lot deeper than I EVER thought it would turn out, but my muse was never good at PWP stories really. Not even deleted scenes. So, it got a deep, insightful touch. This is what happens when you are tired and thoughtful and write. Now, it isn't necessary reading to understand Hybrid War of course, but you won't get it unless you've read that story. Naturally. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy and hope I wrote M/S well, I still get nervous writing them sometimes. As always, please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Michael, Selene, Lucian (bugger that), or anything else except for the plot basically. Hybrid War is mine, but hardly any of the characters are. Please don't sue. Savvy?

****************************

****

FORM

Michael started to rush back to the alleyway he had come from, only to see Selene was halfway to the subway. He stopped despite himself, and was extremely thankful it was night and pouring rain. Again. Selene gave him a questioning look, but he simply motioned to the bag she was now carrying.

"Lucian is safe, the others left after an old friend of yours. Kraven," Michael told her, and her eyes flashed blue then returned to their normal brown.

"Then you need your shirt now," she stated simply and they both began to walk towards the alleyway quickly. They glanced around every so often to make sure nobody paid them much attention. Once in the safety of the near pitch blackness of the alley, they ran to the manhole, quickly jumping back down into the underground terrain.

Selene fished around in the bag, then finally handed the extra shirt to Michael. Her eyes raked over him discreetly, but Michael could sense the gaze. He didn't change all that often, and half the time when he did, it was unconscious. This time though, it had been purposeful, and it had been for a long amount of time.

Michael couldn't help feeling curious of what Selene would do if he came closer, in the form of this creature he became, somewhere in-between vampire and lycan. He stared at her, trying to see if there was any hint of what she thought of this form he rarely took, and he grew warm staring at her.

It was strange, how in this peripheral black and white world he saw while in hybrid form made her look even more beautiful, or even more like prey. When he was in this form, he felt in control instead of the devoted puppy he felt like when he was in regular form.

Surprising her, he came right up to her, his bare chest nearly pressed against her leather clad figure. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and the sound of it sent a shiver down Michael's spine. He growled softly, and he bent down, pressing his mouth against hers.

Much to his extremely pleasant surprise, Selene responded almost immediately, a soft, brief moan escaping her into the kiss, cold hands sliding up his arms.

The beast in him became stronger, spurred on by her movements, and he pushed her up against the stone wall of the tunnel. He growled, his claws scraping against the leather and latex, then down the tight corset, never cutting through the material, never breaking her skin.

In response, she gripped his shoulders, her own nails digging into his tougher hide. She clawed at him, moaned, pressed herself against him and Michael began to lose himself to the beast trying to gain control.

He broke away, scared of losing control, scared of her losing control. He quickly changed, returning to his natural, human form. He met her eyes, her pale, icy blue eyes.

"Lucian's waiting for us," he finally whispered.

Selene nodded. "Yes."

Michael looked down at the shirt still in his right hand. He put it on, sliding his arms into the sleeves. He was about to begin buttoning it up when Selene's hands took the first one and buttoned it, then moved to the next one. He watched, transfixed by her fingers as they worked swiftly, brushing against his skin every so often.

At last her fingers reached the top one, and she paused, her fingers hovering above the button, nearly touching his neck. Abruptly, she let her hands drop to her sides.

"There, let's go find Lucian," she said firmly and turned towards the ladder. 

Michael let out a soft sigh, then nodded to himself and turned to follow her up the ladder back to the world above. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to brush it back as best as possible. With resignation, Michael began climbing up the ladder after Selene, returning back to his obedient self.

Maybe next time, he'd let the other form win.


End file.
